You are the Only Exception
by FinlayHarper
Summary: I know we all loved the kiss in Original Song, but this could've happened as well :


**Plot; Kurt has always had feelings for Blaine now is the time to tell him. **

**Characters; Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson**

**Warnings; Slash. **

Kurt looked into the mirror and ran his hands down his blue blazer, he liked wearing the blazer but wearing the same as everyone else doesn't leave much room for uniqueness, he missed his _loud _outfits and turning people's heads as he walked down the corridor, he looked into the reflection of his eyes and sighed slightly.

How was he ever going to attract Blaine's eye if he wasn't his unique self, being just another Dalton boy, in the blue blazer, with the practiced politeness and the mutual love of Glee club. He heard music ringing through the corridors, the practice must have began, he straighten his blazer and nodded making sure he looked the part then walked down to the hall were then Dalton boys where all sitting on the couches or swaying to the beat as Blaine circled the room, letting his angel like voice raise above the Acappella, he done a 180 degree spin so he was facing Kurt and smiled at him.

He walked up to him and held onto his hands bringing him into the centre with him, Kurt giggled lightly; he liked it when Blaine was focused on him but he knew that he'd never be more than just friends with the boy who has all the courage. That's all he needs a little courage, just ask him and see what he says.

If he says no at least he tried. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and did one more lap around the couches.

The song came to an end and the boys began filtering out, in the perfect practiced lines with each boy behind the next, walking not pushing their way out – Kurt often wonders how he ever got by in McKinley when he watches the Dalton boys, them all in perfect step unlike the pushing and shoving of the McKinley corridors or the slushie facials because he was in Glee Club.

New Directions was different from the Warblers, and something about the Acappella sends a shiver down his spine and he preferred Blaine's voice to Rachel's any day. Kurt lent on the nearest couch and watched as Blaine collected the spare music sheets that had been scattered around the room; he could hear the steady beats as Blaine's shoes tapped against the wooden flooring, the beats of his footsteps almost made a song in itself, the consent rhythm that is within him, he turned slightly turning his feet into first position as if he was about to start dancing.

"Kurt?" Kurt circled his fingers on the couch and looked up he forced a smile "What are you still doing here?" Kurt shrugged slowly and escalated his eyes down Blaine's blazer all the way down to his shiny black shoes; the blazer was the perfect colour for Blaine's complexion, his brown eyes sparkled as he smiled the smile for Kurt. He did it without noticing now, whenever he saw Kurt it spread across his face.

"I just – you were really good today" Blaine chuckled and nodded a thanks; Kurt's cheeks began going a very faint shade of pink as Blaine placed the sheet music on the piano. Blaine lent on the opposite couch and smiled at Kurt, he began slowly moving around the couch and towards where Kurt was. He was only a millimetre away now, there faces almost touching, Blaine's warm breath crested Kurt's cheeks as he kept his eyes focused on Blaine's.

Courage Kurt courage, that's all he needs, he took the launch, connecting his lips with Blaine's – finally they both thought, as Blaine redirected his hands up to Kurt's waist and knelt on the couch to get more comfortable, their tongues connected wrestling intensely with each others as Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's torso. Blaine pulled away in the end, smiling as he did so. He pushed a bit of Kurt's hair behind his ear as his eyes glistened

"Courage" Blaine whispered, as the sound of the Dalton boys approaching the music room, Kurt instantly undone his arms and took two steps back to make should there was enough room between them so no one would get suspicious.

Kurt danced around his room; he took his blazer off and hung it over the foot of his bed, there was a light knock on his door which caused the dancing to stop, he cleared his throat and welcomed the person in. His smile grew as he saw the perfect complexion and shining black shoes of Blaine

"About before..." Kurt started to say, but got brought to a stop by Blaine grabbing him into an embrace and connecting their lips, Kurt smiled into the kiss as he held onto Blaine's arms never wanted to let go. Blaine's hands wandered down to Kurt's belt messing with it and undoing the buckle...

Kurt breathed quickly as Blaine straighten his blazer and tie, Kurt put his tie over his shoulders and watched as Blaine's perfection was achieved, not one hair out of place not a crease in his shirt – an achievement since neither of them cared much about creases when they threw their shirts on the floor, Kurt's had one or two creases in and his tie wasn't exactly straight.

Blaine walked up to him and ran his finger down his tie then redone it perfectly for him then helped him with his blazer fastening the middle button and smiling.

Kurt smiled lightly and stood up

"That was..." Kurt breathed, Blaine grinned and held onto Kurt's arms

"Yes it was" Kurt laughed and nodded as he caught his breath. Courage that was all it took.

Just some courage.


End file.
